James
'''James '''is a character in The Walking Dead: New Hope. He was a member of a group known as the Whisperers. James demonstrated fierce loyalty to their code, but later renounced their ways and left after his grisly killing of a dissenting fellow Whisperer. James isolated himself from other survivors, and has since adopted an extremely pacifistic outlook on life, refusing to kill neither humans nor zombies. Biography Background and Early Life Not much is known about James' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he helped his father run a food truck and had a boyfriend named Charlie. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, James became a member of the Whisperers. When he was with the Whisperers he became a ruthless killer and would kill anyone who showed weakness without feeling a thing. During his time he may have learned the trick to throw rocks on objects to distract walkers away. When the Whisperers attacked another group, James did not want to be a part of it and decided to leave the Whisperers. He tried to convince his boyfriend Charlie to come with him and to leave the Whisperers behind but failed. James eventually started living by himself in the woods, but still uses the Whisperers' tactic of skinning walkers and wearing their hides to walk among the dead. Meeting the Garcias James used to "collect" walkers into various remote buildings, where they would be safe from the humans. At some point in time, Kate Garcia was traveling in a van with Gabe and Mariana near a shed in which James was hiding the walkers. Mariana got lost in the woods, and James assisted the family in finding her. The Garcias then convinced James to accompany them on their journey. James was reluctant at first, but he was open to new experience and wanted to make sure that Gabe and Mariana were safe, so he agreed. They were also joined by Sean, who was searching for Daniel. Soon afterwards the group was ambushed by bandits. They took the van and left the rest of them to die. Kate was lost in the woods full of walkers, and presumably died. James, Sean, Gabe and Mariana were left alone. James decided to help lead the group to a safe place. On the road The group later joined up with Daniel, Charlie and Rachel Amber. James wasn't too thrilled to meet his ex-boyfriend, but accepted him into the group. Sean volunteered to be the leader of the group. Daniel was sick and needed medicine to survive. The group convinced James to help them raid a bandit camp they stumbled upon by using walkers as a distraction. Unknowingly to James, they went after the medicine anyway while he was gathering the herd. James felt like he was manipulated and since then refused to compromise his beliefs. They did a second raid for the supplies while the walkers served as a distraction (as James was unable to stop the herd). After gathering food and medicine, the group continued traveling until they found a slaughter house. It was taken over by the bandits, who were storing walkers there to use in battles. The group stole the vehicle from them and drove as far as they could. Rachel left the group after being criticized by James for being too ruthless. But the group soon found new companions - Will and Heather. Meeting Ellie As the group kept traveling, they met Ellie, who joined them on their journey, much to James' disapproval. Hostility between James and Ellie started as soon as they talked for the first time. James viewed Ellie as dangerous and manipulative, while Ellie made fun of James' peaceful way of living and refusal to engage in combat. After the group witnessed Delta capturing Clementine's group, Ellie decided to raid the Delta and help save them. James was against the idea, believing that it would endanger the kids and cause a counter-attack from the Delta. James also felt that Sean was being manipulated by Ellie and told him that is not suit for the role of leader. Ellie attacked James and a fight broke out. Ellie won the fight, and caused James to leave the group. He offered the Garcias and Charlie to leave with him. James and Charlie left the group and never returned. Personality and traits James shows himself to be a solemn, quiet, but good hearted young man, ready to help those in need. He is rather awkward around other people, due to spending so much time alone. James decided to leave the Whisperers, and became a pacifist to an almost extreme degree, refusing to kill even walkers. Instead, James used his Whisperer mask to camouflage himself from the dead and travel in herds for protection. He is very reluctant to use the walkers as weapons, as he doesn't want them to get killed and isn't enthusiastic about causing the deaths of other survivors either. Nevertheless, he will make exceptions if he believes the cause to be just.